


My Sister

by grangerbookworm1280



Series: Poems for Us [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Siblings, family poems, feel-good poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for my blood sister, and my heart sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister

I've watched you grow  
Into such a beautiful blossom.  
I'll always be there  
To hold your hand.  
To help you take that leap  
Into a strange new world.  
Even if we grow apart,  
I will always love you  
And you'll always be in my heart  
No matter the distance between us.  
When we're all grown up,  
We will still be sisters  
... for better or for worse.

I love you, little one


End file.
